bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Bloon (Zathus' Conception)
This Glass Bloon is not the stereotypical 'immune to lasers and light', oh no. While it still does have these immunities, these have VERY special properties. Stats HP: 5. (That's some pretty tough glass). Speed: Blue Bloon. (Cannot move while Refracting a light-based attack for the first 2 seconds). Appears On: Round 34. Parent: Rainbow (5% chance to spawn with Zebra Bloon from a Rainbow). Child: None. (You would see them if they existed). Lives Lost Upon Exit: 5. Immunities: Lasers and light, as well as heat too. So... the average Glass Bloon concept meets Orange Bloon immunities as well. Weaknesses: Explosives and Spiked Balls deal 2x damage. Specials Refraction Takes 0 damage from light ray attacks, and once the projectile hits the Glass Bloon, a spreading laser rainbow will fire out the other side, slowly getting wider from the focal point the farther it gets. This giant spreading rainbow laser deals 1 damage per second to towers, and pops 1 layer per second off of bloons. The specialties of the spreading beam is determined by which laser/light based attack hit it. All rainbow beams have infinite range and pierce. -Laser Blasts: The beam slowly gets wider, a very thin blast. Deals x2 damage to Bloons only. -Plasma Blasts: The beam gets EXTREMELY wide incredibly quickly, and does half damage to towers. -Sun God Rays: Beam width spread is standard. However, Orange Bloons are immune to this one, and Ice Monkeys take 2x damage. -ToTMG Bursts: Beam gets incredibly wide very quickly, and deals 2x damage to EVERYTHING, except Orange Bloons. Ice Monkeys take 2x damage from this one as well. -Technological Terror Bullets: Instead of firing straight out the other side, it releases all six colored lasers get evenly dispersed in distance in a full circle around the tower. They still spread out, but because it's only one color per actual burst outward, they spread VERY slowly. -Laser Attacks from Dartling Gun: Same as Laser Blasts from the Super Monkey, listed above. -Ray of Doom: The Glass Bloon doesn't split this like a prism, just halves damage against everything, make it more of a nullifier. Tell me if there are any light/laser attacks that I missed. And no, I don't care if prisms only split white light into rainbow colors, this needs to be functional. Shards of War Upon death, explodes into five glass chunks, that fly out to the range of a 0/0 Dart Monkey before vanishing, dealing 3 damage to all towers hit. These chunks can also refract attacks, but only for a short time seeing as they move and disappear pretty quickly. Heat Trapper When heat passes through glass, it strengthens the temperature, correct? If a fire-based attack hits the Glass Bloon at all, it will cause the Glass Bloon to radiate orange for about 5 seconds. During this period, it will randomly shoot out tiny fire 'flicks' that may travel into towers. These deal 1 initial damage, but inflict a DoT of 3 damage over 2 seconds. The Glass Bloon also moves 20% faster during this. Appearance A bloon shape made entirely of glass, with a prism crystal inside of it held up by thin crystalline reflective pillars. Effects show a rainbow light randomly travelling diagonally across the bloon, which causes the prism to sparkle until it passes. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons